Dentifrice formulations comprising peroxide are known and useful for cleaning and whitening teeth. Formula modifications made to stabilize single phase peroxide containing compositions may result in compositions which are difficult to pump during the manufacturing process.
There is thus a need for improved single phase peroxide containing compositions, for example dentifrice compositions, which not only exhibit cosmetic stability of the peroxide, and so are stable for long-term storage and are suitable for everyday consumer use, but also have rheological properties which make them easy to pump during manufacture and packaging.